Prolog to the Unknown
by Elarieline
Summary: What happens when a bunch of 13-14 year olds get stuck in a school? Infested with Zombies? Find out here!


Prolog to the Unknown

A Dream for my friends and family to enjoy

We were locked in a room... with no where to go for 3 hours... what was playing through my mind at the moment?

Only a short amount of food for all of us

Keep looking for weapons

and Will the door hold long enough?

You may be wondering the following: Whats going on?! Well perhaps you'll want to know from the beginning of this story...

Chapter 1

Okay heres the deal, the shortest way I can think of saying this without blowing your brain out of your heads.

We were having a normal day at school with our 1st period class watching our Student News, when suddenly a story caught my interest: there was a picture of 3 figures on a hill, all male by the looks of it, and the announcer was talking about how officials had found 7 different bodies that had been found on the Eastern Coast of North Carolina, where we lived. The odd thing about this case was the bodies were found ravaged and eaten. Not by any animal it looked and matched human teeth. This shook me right to the core of my being. A killer animal I could deal with that, a cannibal!? That was too much for me to comprehend.

Chapter 2

It's been about a week since the deaths and several more had joined the ranks of the dead. Almost 20 more now not including the 7 from before. Some areas had only blood hinting of maybe some more there were bloody footprints left behind from these scenes as well. Were they the killers? Or a survivors? I thought to myself.

Soon everyone began to panic. I tried to remain calm but I couldn't help but worry about my friends and family. The attacks got closer and closer until some were right outside the school

Then it happened...

Chapter 3

A lone figure limped into the school on May 18, 2009. He wasn't walking strait and was covered in blood, and by the looks of it a missing arm...

He came through the front door and was greeted by Ms Miller. She held out her hand and said almost a whisper of a "Hello"

The man grabbed her arm and in a swift motion began to bite her arms. She screamed in pain and terror and was aided by the rest of the office officials. When someone grabbed and yanked him off of Mrs. Miller he would head strait for them. When someone yanked him from them the same would become of their fates, and many more to come would join them.

We children were in our 2nd period classes when an unbearable moaning started from down the hall where the 6th and 8th graders were having classes. We sent Anson down to see what it was but he never returned... Soon Mr. Burdick followed him and the same befell him. The moaning seemed to grow ever louder as we sat quietly in the room. Then they were upon us.

We probably wouldn't have noticed if someone hadn't screamed at their horrible disfigured bodies, Blood stains and ripped limbs were everywhere. The smell was enough to make the bile rise in your throats. As soon as we saw the horrible monsters we knew what they were. Zombies.....

Chapter 4

Yes, I said it, Zombies. The fake flesh eating monsters in games and stories. Stories used to frighten children and keep them out of you don't believe me you had better put this story down and forget you ever read it.

Anyway, we did the only thing we knew to do, barricade the doors and took the chairs and put then under the door handles and then put a table in front of them we even used some stands. We also knew if they were to break through we'd be in for a fight. We broke the legs off of some of the chairs and used those as "Hittin Sticks". I myself found a lighter pole more to my liking. So as I could dodge and strike faster.

We did all we knew to do. I mean what did any of us know what to do about a Zombie Invasion!? None of us teenagers knew anything about Zombies but destroy the brain and only if you played zombie games. Lucky me... growing up with Resident Evil.

Shortly after we made sure the doors would hold we began to talk. Some of us about how they didn't want to die and others about more strategic matters. The main one I was thinking of was: who was going to lead us? If you didn't have a leader you didn't have a plan but a mess of different plans that when put together would only leave us all dead and joining the ranks of the undead that were at our door.

I decided to act on this matter. I jumped of the podium and shouted. When all was quite I began:

"Okay, not many of us know what to do in this situation, but we need to establish a leader, someone who will help us build a defense and of course think of the weaponry required to fight off this force of death that sits moaning at our doorstep. We need volunteers. Know this though: Who ever shall become our leader will have the full trust and loyalty of us all. None of us will tolerate if you lead us poorly though.

Still standing. I looked on as no one in the room stepped forward to take the "crown".

Then I heard the shouting from the back of the room saying: "Your always reading horror books. Your telling us none of them had Zombies in them?" I looked in disbelief at Cody Powers as he glared at me.

"You think that will save us?!', I shouted back in disbelief ,' You want me to lead you? Fine lets see how long we live."

Chapter 5

An hour after the "rally" we had, everyone had fallen a sleep ordered to rest by me, while I took the first watch over the door. In about 30 mins we would have been in these room for 3 hours. I knew we would have to get supplies soon, plus I wanted to check up with everyone in the other class. How would I do that without deaths? I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I gripped my metal rod tightlyand swung behind me. I stopped just in time to keep myself from the unnecessary death of my friend Rosie Fasulo, I let my arms go slack again.

"Oh its just you. What do you want Rosie?"

"I couldn't sit still any longer. I was hoping to take up watch with you."

"Sure another set of eyes could always help."

As we watched the sick creatures outside the door we noticed they were moving towards the exit. Soon the whole hall was clear. We looked both ways from inside the door. The hall was empty. We quietly opened the door and looked out more. Still clear. Just then I ran through the hall and banged on the Art room door and shouted: "Let me in!! Its me! Cassidy! Let me in!! Please!!" I heard a rumble as they moved the barricades from in front of the door. As soon as it was half way uncovered I burst through the door and looked around me.

I saw the same scared faces as in my room. The faces asking for help that none of us might get. The faces asking if they would live or die. The answer still unclear.

I yelled at the group: "Is anyone at all hurt?!"

They looked at me then towards the back of the room where a girl my age was sitting with a rag wrapped around her wounds. She had several rags at her feet covered in blood and one on her side that was almost covered but not completely soaked with the red liquid. I slowly approached the girl. She looked up at me. Her curly hair in a pony-tail behind her head, and her brown laughter filled eyes were no longer there. In there places were blood red eyes that looked up and me and gave me a demons grin. Sharp pointed teeth replacing her normal human teeth.

Still grinning she looked directly in my eyes and said in a raspy voice "Hello Cassidy"

I looked down at her and said in a whisper, knowing she would hear me and said "Hello.... Samantha...."

Chapter 6

"Whats a matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said smiling like a demon.

"I may have..." was all I could get out.

"Well instead of fumbling around like an idiot how about you help me to the nurses office? She might have some supplies to stop the bleeding. Maybe some bandages I don't have to hold?" She almost snarled the words at me.

"We might as well try." I grabbed her and pulled her up by the arm keeping my distance from her jaws, which could probably infect me at any moment.

As we made our way up the hall towards the office, I could tell though one of them, she still felt pain coming from her shoulder, which was bleeding more and more leaving spots everywhere. There was enough blood on the walls, bad enough she had to spread more. When we got to the office, I gasped at the scene in front of my eyes. A bloody hand print with blood all around it stared back at me, sending a cold shiver down my spine. The hand was dried onto the wall now, like an alter to evil. Samantha didn't seem phased by it at all, she looked for a second then walked on.

When we got to the office I quickly gathered supplies while she bandaged herself. Then I though of the first thing on my mind and blurted it out.:

"Why aren't you like them?"

Samantha looked up from her work and stared back at me. She looked at me for nearly a minute, thinking I though to myself. Then she surprised me by saying,

"I'm not like them. I'm way different from them. See I'm not just a zombie. I'm the leader zombie. If I even think about attacking yours or my own room they will follow the order until they succeed or til I cut the order off. Its like I have my own army, to strike down my foes." As she said these words, that sent a shiver through me, her eyes filled with rage and hatred against some unseen foe that stood in her way. To tell the truth, I was about to scream...

Chapter 7

Soon after we returned Samantha told me of the way things were going to run around now that we knew the monsters were gone for now. She told me and only me that she would hold them off for 1 hour and we would gather supplies, but once the hour ended we would be on our owns for 3 hours.

I was glad to hear we would have time to restock, yet not so happy about the 3 hour invasion part. I was also glad to see that my room had sent out "runners" as we called them to get supplies. The boys also moved the tables from the art room to the Band room for a more stable barricade. Everyone came into the Band room as well, there's safety in numbers right?

We watched the clock as our final minutes ticked by. Suddenly there it was... the horrible moaning as our attacks gear nearer and nearer. They slammed into the door, the arcade budged just enough to make all of us rush to the door and hold it. We stood as long as we could against their mindless pounding.

I looked back and noticed that Samantha was smiling through pointed teeth.

"Stop them!" I shouted at her, enraged by her "joke".

"Why? So i can sit here and do nothing?" She stared at us, but even as she did I could feel the pounding getting fainter and fainter til at last nothing was left accept to put the barricade back in order.

*******

Later that day, (or night I really couldn't tell), I walked from my post and left Hunter to watch the door, reluctantly, and walked towards the "sleeping" Samantha. She opened her eyes, not looking at me, and said "What now? Can't you leave me in peace? Isn't bad enough I"m a zombie? Leader?"

"Why are you helping us? If you are this great and powerful Leader?" I asked her keeping my distance, I still didn't trust her.

She stood looked down, "Something are better left unsaid" and then she walked away.

Chapter 8

After the relatively quite moment with the Horde, as I liked to call them now, we went out to scavenge again. This time, however, I went with the group. I .escorted by Hunter and Cody Powers, left to hit up some stores for supplies more along the lines of herbs and medical supplies. We searched high and low and found only enough to hold us over if 2 or 3 of us got lightly injured. We took what we found and ended up back in the "saferoom" just in time, they were putting the barricade up as instructed, with or without us.

For the rest of that 3 hours we sat and listened. Soon it came time to yet again hand off my post as the "watch-dog". I handed the reins to Rosie this time, in hopes she would pay attention to the creatures outside and not the fake ones inside. Even though I had given her my post I still watched from the back of the room.

All was well. For now...

Chapter 9

I was on watch, just then I relieved Hunter from watching, and I heard something I didn't want to hear right then. A loader moaning then usual. It was louder for one reason, but I couldn't place my finger on why.

I stood and walked towards the door. Then with a gasp of horror, I saw it. A hand had reached through the door that had been shoved just enough to open, and had pulled the handle. The monsters stood outside watching me. The barricade wasn't going to hold long.

Quickly I banged the gong we had moved from the stairs to the door and woke everyone up. I explained the situation and everyone got ready for a fight. We watched from a distance. As soon as they had gotten their heads through the door we smashed whatever we came in contact with. Soon they had pried the door open and were coming in forcing us back some.

No! We can't get pushed against the walls! We'll be killed! I though to myself, We have to keep pushing forward! I looked at the clock, 15 minutes! We can do this! I hope...

Just then I noticed that the door wasn't broken. We could keep them away and when they left we could fix everything! As I watched more and more animated corpses come forth I knew we would either live with deaths or die with fight left in us.

They keep coming!

Epilogue to the Unknown

Now you know as much as me. Remember this is a small story I wrote of the Dream I had none of this actually happened rest assured. I hope to continue this dream soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
